Self Conclusion
by Raindrop Lullaby
Summary: Self-conclusion; as in to conclude one's life by oneself. He needed to escape. She had no where else to go. If they had met any other way, in any other world. AH. OOC. AU. Rated T for mentions of suicide. AlicexJasper. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**SELF-CONSLUSION**

_"Fade in, start the scene,_

_Enter beautiful girl._

_But things are not what they seem,_

_As we stand at the edge of the world."_

* * *

The reckless waves crashed against the cliffs as I stared out over the edge, and into the icy water. The sky was overcast, making the early morning appear almost as if it was the late evening. The wind whirled around my head, forcing some of my hair into my line of sight.

I don't know what brought me here. Fate, perhaps? Or simply an undying need for escape.

I had driven north for endless hours the prior night, desperate to leave; to get away.

Some unknown force brought me here to this spot for some reason. But as I raised my arms up and let the wind envelope me, I allowed my feet to carry me forward. Toward the edge. Step, by step.

But in the back of my mind, an angel's voice started yelling, screaming at me to stop. Without thinking, I dropped my arms and fell to my knees, just feet from the edge.

I could not disobey this angel's plea. It seemed so real. It wasn't at all like the hallucinations and voices caused by the drugs...

I sat for a few minutes contemplating my next move, staring ahead towards the horizon when I heard it.

The voice of the angel, only clearer and more defined.

"You're in my way."

As the sound first touched my ears, I knew something was wrong. The angel's voice was etched with crippling emotions. Sadness, despair, anger.

I turned around slowly as I marveled at the sight before me.

This girl truly was an angel.

Short dark brown hair laid in disarray around her beautiful face. The deep blue color of her eyes caused my heart to skip a beat.

The angel was so _tiny_, she looked so vulnerable. Her sundress was withered and torn, covered in grass stains and mud; I guessed that it used to be a soft-white color. I wondered how long she had been wandering around through the forest. Her lack of shoes unsettled me; this angel should not be walking through the forest barefoot.

"Excuse me," she barked impatiently, "you are directly in my way." she seethed, pronouncing each syllable clearly and slowly, as if explaining something to a small child.

I studied her face apprehensively, fearing the meaning behind this broken angel's words.

"I-- I beg your pardon?"

She let out a frustrated sigh and rubbed her temples, grumbling under her breath.

"I have plans to die today." she said plainly, as if this was nothing out of the ordinary. "And you are currently disrupting these plans."

Suddenly, the fact that this angel planned to remover herself from the earth was beyond incomprehensible. Without her, the world would not seem right...

Angels were meant to be happy and carefree. Not tied down with despair.

And if there was anything left at all tying me to the world of the living, it was this broken angel that stood before me.

_My_ angel.

* * *

**A/N: This isn't going to be a long story. Short story, and with short chapters. It's sad, but I always promise a happy ending. I'll be updating once a day, until it's done. So stay tuned. You won't regret it.**

**LOVE,  
****Shannon**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters (sadly). They all belong to the genius mind of Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

"Excuse me, miss?" I couldn't be rude to the angel, "do you have the slightest idea what you just said to me?"

She let out a humorless laugh.

"I don't _care_." She took a few determined steps toward me, nearly tripping a couple times. I got a better look at her bloodied-up feet and tear-stained cheeks.

My heart broke further.

She stopped mere inches away from me; she truly was tiny. Her head barely reached my chest. She stared at me angrily, her hands clenched into tiny fists.

"Move." she demanded in a hard, sure voice. The command shook me to the core. I said the one thing I could get my voice to speak.

"No." I surprised both her and myself by how definite and final my answer sounded.

But my angel did not falter.

She let out an angered huff and proceeded to take three quick steps backward and sit herself down, cross-legged, in the damp dirt.

"Fine," she spat, crossing her arms defiantly, "I'll wait."

Two can play at this game…

Confidence pulsed through my body as I walked up to where she sat and placed myself on the ground directly opposite of her.

Our knees were almost touching.

We sat for a few minutes as she glared at me with empty eyes.

Eventually, she let out a cry, half-desperate, and half-angry.

"What's wrong with you?!" frustrated, she picked up a handful of dirt and threw it at me in an attempt to make me move. Dirt flakes and pebbles bounced off of my chest. "You don't even know me!" she yelled, her voice cracking in the end.

"I know," I admitted. Without thinking, I reached out to her, unsure of what I was doing. I needed to save this angel, no matter what it takes. "But with your permission, I'd like to change that." I responded timidly.

She flinched away from my reaching arms, a look of surprise lit across her beautiful face.

"You don't have to do this." I said softly.

She gave me a quick mocking laugh.

"You make it sound so easy to be alive." she whispered. "but how am I supposed to keep living out of a shell of the person I once was?" she asked me coldly. Her cryptic words confused me.

"Please," I begged further, "let me help you."

She folded her arms back up and looked at me. This time, her gaze didn't hold much anger. Instead, curiosity clouded her eyes.

"Your accent," she noted quietly, almost seeming to speak to herself, "you're not from around here."

"Born and raised in Texas ma'am," I acknowledged with a nod of my head, "though these past five years I've lived in California."

She nodded to herself, yet still kept her arms folded and posture firm.

Get her talking, and keep her talking, that was now my mission.

"And you?" I inquired.

Her head shot up as she returned out from her own little world.

"Huh?"

"Where are you from? Miss…"

"Alice." she said bluntly, as if she were disgusted by it.

_Alice,_ I repeated in my head. Such a beautiful name, for such a beautiful angel.

"Jasper Whitlock, ma'am." I said as I held out my hand.

Alice merely clenched her fists together and stared at my hand.

After a few more anxious seconds, I lowered my arm back down to my side.

"I'm a local." she put simply.

I nodded my head, "Have you lived here long?"

"Three months and four days."

"Oh." I was surprised at her extremely precise answer.

Keep her talking Jasper, keep her talking.

"Where'd you move from?"

Her jaw clenched together with an audible snap.

"Mississippi." she said through her teeth.

The anger returned to her eyes, and they welled up with tears as she stared past me.

Keep her talking…

"So, why the long move?" I asked, desperate now to keep the conversation from dying.

But within seconds, she shot to her feet and began pacing back and forth furiously. She was biting at her nails as she fought back tears.

I sat there stunned. It had seemed like an innocent enough question.

All of a sudden, she stopped and looked at me. Panic was spread across her face as she looked from me to the cliff, and back again. Then, she bolted, desperately, toward the cliff.


	3. Chapter 3

Acting quickly, I raced after her and reached her, inches from the edge.

Grabbing her around the waist, I swung her around, placing me between her and an icy death.

Keeping my arms around her waist, and ignoring her flailing arms, trying to hit me and get me to release my hold on her, I walked to the entrance of the forest and stopped. Setting her back on her feet, I readied myself for another chase.

But she didn't run, nor did she move. She stood, back to me, as still as a statue.

Suddenly, she collapsed, falling to her knees as sobs racked her body.

I quickly wrapped my arms back around her as I sat down on the ground beside her. Much to my surprise, she then flung her arms around me, and curled up in a ball. Still in shock, I carefully pulled her onto my lap and help her as she cried.

About an hour had passed before Alice was completely calmed. I still held her close to me as I listened to her cries quiet and her breathing become more under control.

Swiftly, I checked my watch; 10:12 AM. It had been almost two days since I'd slept last. I _had_ to stay awake though, and protect my angel… from herself.

Looking down at Alice, I found her fast asleep, her head resting on my chest.

Trying not to disturb her, I moved so I was then leaning against a nearby tree. Alice moved a bit, yet remained fast asleep.

_It's okay,_ I told myself, _just rest your eyes. She'll be fine._

And slowly, against my will and my better judgment, I closed my eyes and allowed myself to fall asleep.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

As my mind began to drift back into the conscious world, the earlier events hit me, one by one.

Eyes still closed, I stayed where I was, as I became more aware of my surroundings.

The occasional bird chirped overhead, the wind rustled the leaves of the trees throughout the forest, the sound of the waves crashing echoed up and over the cliff--

The cliff.

_Alice._

With this thought, my eyes shot open as I launched myself up on my feet.

She was nowhere in sight.

Panicking, I ran over toward the edge of the cliff.

"Alice!" I yelled.

Running my hands through my hair, I could only blame myself. If I had only stayed awake, if I had only kept a closer eye on her…

Frustrated, angered, and most of all, upset, I kicked a stone over the cliff and held my head in my hands.

… _It's all my fault…_

"Jasper?"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's not very long. They'll get longer once I start getting reviews. *hint* *hint***

**;)  
LOVE,  
Shannon**


	4. Chapter 4

At the small sound of her voice, my head shot toward the forest.

I ran in the same direction that I had just come from, my eyes desperately searching for my angel.

Returning to the tree where I had fallen asleep at, I stopped confused.

"Alice?" I asked out loud into the forest.

I took a couple more step into the forest, hoping that I wasn't just hearing things.

"Here." I heard her quietly call.

I ran toward her voice, and within a few more steps she was right before me.

Alice sat cross-legged on the ground, leaning against a tree. She looked at me, confused, as her hands stayed occupied, tearing leaves up into tiny pieces. She sat surrounded by hundreds of pieces of the ripped foliage.

Relief flooded through me.

"Alice," I sighed, rushing over to her and enveloping her into a hug.

When I released her, she still hadn't spoken, she just raised her eyebrow questioningly at me.

"I--I'm sorry," I stammered, "I just didn't know where you were. And I woke up, and-- and you were gone, a--and I just-- well, I just thought…"

I trailed off as I listened to my ramblings become more incoherent.

Alice nodded once and resumed her leaf-tearing activity.

"You thought I'd killed myself." she stated, no questioning in her small voice. "You thought I'd snuck away and thrown myself over the cliffs." she said, nodding to herself.

I couldn't respond. The way she talked about the subject like it was nothing out of the ordinary, rendered me speechless.

"Well," she shrugged, "I don't blame you." she laughed coldly, sending an uncomfortable shivers down my spine. "I almost did it." she bit her lip and said no more.

Without thinking, I grabbed her shoulders firmly and made her look straight at me.

"Alice, what made you even consider doing something so horrible?"

Her face gave away no emotion and she steadily held her gaze with mine. Her lack of concern only angered me.

"Did you even stop to think what this would do to your family? Your friends?"

"I have none!" she spat, throwing my hands off of her shoulders. Her eyes yelled up with angry tears.

"Oh, Alice…" that caught me off guard. "I'm so sorry; I didn't--"

"Think? Know? _Care_?" she sneered, cutting me off, "it's okay, I already knew that." She swiped angrily at the tears that were falling once again.

"Alice," unthinking I tried to hug her once again, but she then shot up and glared down at me, as I stayed on the ground dumb-founded.

"Stop that!" she screamed. I quickly withdrew my reaching arms and kept them at my sides, straight as pins.

"I'm sorry--"

"And _stop_ apologizing!" she screeched, stomping her foot.

I closed my mouth and kept it shut; resisting the urge to apologize yet again.

"You barely know me."

"But I'd like to."

For half a second, all of the anger and hate in Alice's face was gone, and instead of this cold, unknown girl, I saw a scared, lonely angel, needing to be saved.

But all too soon, the hate was back.

What I would give to be able to see her happy and carefree. To see the real Alice behind the tears. To see her _smile._ I bet the had the most amazing smile…

I _would_ save my angel; my Alice, if it was the last thing I'd ever do.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I told you guys this would be a short story. So here's the conclusion.**

****But first!**I would like to thank my (few, but altogether lovely) reviewers who helped and put a smile on my face. **_Asidill, deltagirl74, Melanie-9999 & missushale_**.**

**Also, anyone who added this story to their favorites list or story alert list. A big thanks!**

**Now after you're done reading, please participate in the poll on my page. I may post a sequel. Or continuation… or whatever you want to call it. But I need to know whether or not I did I good enough job with this story. So please, feedback is very much appreciated.**

**After all, this was my first Twilight story. ;)**

* * *

"Alice," I spoke softly, rising to my feet, "I know that right now, every part of your body is begging you to jump, to leave this world, to end all your misery." she looked away and I waited a moment. I then took her silence as a cue to continue. "But you need to look down deep in your heart and ask yourself whether or not it's worth it." I continued to talk, not knowing where the words were coming from, but allowing them to flow freely. "Now, I'm offering you this easy choice; instead of dying-- living, with me."

I hadn't realized what I has said, until my words-- and my offer-- were laying out in the open.

But I didn't panic.

If this would save this beautiful girl, I would never regret it.

"What?" she whispered in disbelief at my offer.

"I want to prove to you that living is the better choice."

Sitting back down against the tree, she folded her arms and stared at me. Although I only stood there waiting for a few seconds, they seemed to drag on for minutes. Agonizingly painful minutes.

"Alright." she finally spoke, "You win. But you only have one week."

"How about a month?" I asked, panicking. She stopped and thought about it for another moment.

A terribly, dreadfully, long moment.

"Deal. All you need to do is prove life to be the better choice here."

I nodded furiously, ready to listen and obey all of Alice's 'rules'. I didn't care about anything but her anymore; at this moment, my life meant little to me. I was going to _save_ her.

"But I swear to God," she said sternly, tears turning her eyes glassy, "if you hurt me," her voice cracked as she pointed an angry finger at me, "I will _leave_." The words cut me.

I knew she wasn't simply talking about leaving _me_.

"Never." I whispered.

Without thinking, I held out my hand and waited for her.

"I know what you're going through," I admitted, "minutes before you got here, I was gonna jump too." Her expression slowly softened, as the beautiful angel slowly revealed herself.

She grabbed my hand, and for the first time in a long time, I felt hope.


	6. Author's Note

Dear Beautiful Readers,

First things first:

PLEASE READ THIS. Thank you. ;)

I would like to thank you once again for reading my first piece of fiction work on the wonderful series of books that is the Twilight Saga. And I would especially like to thank my few, though lovely, reviewers. You all helped to put smiles on my face.

But I would like you all to do two things for me.

Well, it's really only one thing I'm asking you to do. The other is just something you can do if you feel like it.

Though, you may not feel like doing either of these things…

Whatever. If you're still reading this, then there's still hope right?

Anyways, back to the real point of this author's note.

First, the less important matter.

http:// www. youtube .com/watch?v=gEyQI7tmkG4

^^ This is the link to the song which this story was inspired by. Self-Conclusion. It's a very beautiful, deep, and inspiring song. The band is called the Spill Canvas and they are quite amazing, if I do say so myself.

Now, the more important subject at hand.

I would greatly appreciate it if you were to take a moment of your time and vote on the poll on my page. It is whether or not you all would like a continuation of this story or not. Regardless I will still probably post it when I'm finished (for I have already begun writing it), though I would love to get some feedback on the idea. If you are interested in hearing more about the story, which is to be titled, "Moments Between Sleep", please message me. I would be more than happy to tell you about it.

And finally, depending on the amount of support or interest I receive for the continuation, I will post the prologue up soon. Though, if I receive little to no interest, the people who do review or message me, will get the prologue messaged to them all in good time.

Thank you all, and have a safe and happy New Year!

-Shannon


End file.
